Que je t'aime
by tookuni
Summary: Naruto rentre de mission désespéré d'avoir du tuer son meilleur ami, Sakura apprend ce qu'il s'est passé et vient le réconforter.


**Titre** : Que je t'aime

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : Naruto vient de tuer Sasuke. Il a peur de la réaction de Sakura, elle finit par venir le chercher, ils mettent leur douleur en commun… (Citron, ne frappez pas . !)

**Genre** : Angst, lemon, romance ?O.o

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Disons que c'est la voix dolente de Mr Hallyday dans « Que je t'aime » qui a inspiré cette fiction, que j'ai finalement remise en song-fic, parce que c'est toujours agréable d'imaginer une chanson qui va avec une scène.

xxx

_Que je t'aime_

xxx

Naruto avait passé une journée désastreuse. Il avait vingt ans, il était jounin, et encore une fois il avait croisé Orochimaru dans le corps de Sasuke. Il s'était déchaîné, mais le serpent était imbattable avec ce corps, et Itachi courrait toujours. Sasuke avait semblé être encore là et vouloir reprendre le contrôle, cela lui avait permis de trouver une faille et d'atteindre l'homme.

Son meilleur ami lui avait alors demandé de le tuer, lui avait légué sa vengeance, et lui avait fait promettre de continuer à aimer Sakura quoi qu'il arrive, même si elle lui en voulait. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu aimer personne. Elle, elle pourrait bien aimer ce blond qui était si fort et auquel on s'attachait d'un simple de ses sourires…

Naruto se sentait las, sans vie. Parce que même s'il y était préparé depuis longtemps, il l'avait tué. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement d'un geste mécanique. Habitué, il prononça doucement le « Je suis de retour » auquel personne ne répondait jamais.

Il enleva ses vêtements, se glissa sous une douche brûlante, puis, épuisé par ses émotions, ses blessures, ses rêves définitivement éteints, et la perte de Sasuke, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit, rongé par le remord, un peu de honte et de dégoût, de la déception, et une angoisse palpable : il n'avait encore rien dit à Sakura. Il avait trop peur de sa réaction, de la voir pleurer, de savoir qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle souffrirait encore plus, cela le rendait malade… Demain il lui dirait, quand lui même il aurait surmonté et accepté tout cela, quand il serait reposé de ses émois et de sa douleur, quand il pourrait porter la sienne à sa place, il lui dirait, et il lui dirait aussi que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour elle, et qu'il l'aimait.

Sakura errait dans les rues mortes en cette aube d'automne douce. Son équipier était revenu de mission la veille, blessé, mort de fatigue et psychologiquement anéanti aux dires de Shizune. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose pour le mettre dans cet état. Elle se demandait, avec appréhension et amertume, pourquoi il n'était pas encore venu lui parler. Elle s'inquiétait, mais un pur égoïsme, jaloux des secrets du blond, la vexait avant tout qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir alors qu'il n'allait pas bien. Consoler Naruto était la seule chose qu'elle se sentait vraiment capable de faire. Mais il n'était pas passé chez elle, il n'était pas venu se jeter dans ses bras dès son retour de mission comme à son habitude, et elle l'aurait repoussé d'un coup de poing, et ils auraient ri, et le bonheur était juste composé de ce rire, du rire de cet homme.

Sakura frappa à la porte du bureau de Tsunade, entra et demanda :

« Hokage-sama, qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ? »

La cinquième mit du temps avant de répondre, décidant que ce serait moins douloureux pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son héritier si Sakura ne l'apprenait pas de sa bouche.

« Il a tué Orochimaru. »

Sakura fut surprise, elle ne réalisa pas, l'Hokage continua :

« Comme nous le savons, Sasuke avait une âme puissante et il a réussi à prendre un peu le contrôle, Naruto l'a tué à sa demande, il a dit que Sasuke lui avait demandé de le faire pour toi. »

Sakura resta un instant interdite, puis comprit pourquoi le blond n'était pas venu. Il avait peur, de sa douleur, qu'elle lui en veuille… Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Ce garçon avait un regard si doux et si triste, mais empli d'une volonté plus pure et plus grande que toute celle des ninjas de Konoha réunis. Comment ne pas pardonner à cet homme qui faisait toujours au mieux, qui la considérait, la reconnaissait depuis toujours et l'aimait ? Comment ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui quand on apprenait qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui et laissait porte close ?

Sakura sorti de la pièce en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Pas pour Sasuke, mais pour la peine que Naruto devait ressentir en ce moment, pour lui qui devait être si désemparé… Elle arriva chez lui rapidement, utilisa une technique pour ouvrir la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle le trouva endormi dans son lit, le visage paisible malgré des traces de larmes. Elle se sentait triste et sale face à la pureté du jeune homme. Elle alla prendre une douche et revint en serviette pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit, soulagée.

Le soleil levant éclairait ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle s'y noya un instant, éblouie par tant de lumière, de fraîcheur et de paix, gambadant dans un champ de blé où une brise légère soufflait pour l'apaiser. Bien sûr, elle l'aimait. Elle caressa lentement les cheveux blonds, quelques larmes coulant encore, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit sur l'ange endormi.

_Quand tes cheveux s'étalent  
Comme un soleil d'été  
Et que ton oreiller  
Ressemble aux champs de blé_

Naruto se réveilla dans un couché de soleil. Il avait dormi bien plus et bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurai cru. La silhouette fine d'une jeune femme se profilait sur son drap. C'était elle.

Assoupie, elle s'était fait une place à ses côtés sur le futon un peu surélevé, et elle soupirait en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle avait du pleurer un peu, mais elle n'en était que plus belle, son corps frôlant le drap sous lequel Naruto était encore enseveli. Il bougea un peu, posa sa main sur sa joue, elle se réveilla et lui sourit en relevant la tête.

« Sakura… »

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant de chuchoter :

« Je sais… »

Sa voix se brisa malgré ses précautions. Elle savait que si elle parlait fort devant lui elle allait exploser et se jeter dans ses bras. Visiblement, même ainsi elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. La tristesse de perdre Sasuke, elle l'avait déjà depuis longtemps bien consumée, mais le malaise de voir Naruto triste, de percevoir dans ses yeux cette impression d'impuissance et de nervosité qui n'avait pour elle pas lieu d'être, par ce que ce n'était pas lui, pas comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Naruto la prit dans ses bras, frottant son dos doucement de sa main droite, sentant son corps se soulever au rythme des sanglots qu'elle versait pour lui sans qu'il le sache.

« Chut… Sakura, je suis là… Pardon. »

Sakura releva la tête. Alors il n'avait pas encore compris que tout ça était pour lui ? Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que Sasuke était sorti de son esprit ?

Non. Mais c'était normal. Leur rapprochement était normal, leurs étreintes étaient celles de deux amis partageant les mêmes tourments… Mais elle avait changé, comprit bien des sentiments, elle devait lui dire, mais la force, le courage, comme toujours, lui manquaient, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était prononcer son nom.

« Naruto…

Chut…

Naruto…

Ne dis rien… Je suis désolé…

Naruto… C'est pas ça… »

Elle avait enfin eut assez de volonté pour ajouter quelques mots, Naruto la regarda, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que…

C'est toi Naruto… C'est pour toi que… que je pleure je… »

Naruto n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite, il avait réalisé. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, déposant de légers baisers apaisants sur son épaule dénudée. Elle était si belle, il l'aimait tellement…

_Quand l'ombre et la lumière  
dessinent sur ton corps_

Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, dessinant sur Sakura des ombres, des formes, des images qu'il voulait toucher du bout des doigts, qu'il désirait caresser. Il y voyait des fleuves, des rivières, glissant son index sur sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un frisson. Il y avait sa poitrine plaquée contre son torse nu, leurs deux peaux séparées par une simple serviette. Il y avait tous ces trésors qu'elle contenait, toute cette vie, tous ces sourires, toute cette force qu'elle lui donnait. Il y avait sa voix qui s'éteignait à présent en une litanie incompréhensible.

_Des montagnes des forêts  
Et des îles aux trésors_

Naruto continuait de promener ses mains sur le corps blanc de Sakura, embrasé par les couleurs de l'astre flamboyant auquel elle le comparait, il avait envie qu'elle cesse de pleurer, il avait envie de la toucher encore plus, de lui donner tout son amour pour qu'elle arrête de laisser couler ses larmes…

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime…_

« Naruto… Je t'aime. »

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !  
_

La phrase ne fit qu'un tour dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Aussi vite qu'elle avait déclaré, aussi vite que les gouttes d'eaux s'étaient stoppées dans leur course, elle s'était jetée sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant passionnément.

Naruto, d'abord surpris, répondit avec toute sa fureur au baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura, la rapprochant encore de lui pour bien lui montrer que si elle l'aimait, lui, elle lui appartenait comme il lui avait toujours appartenu, et elle pourrait compter sur lui du début jusqu'à la fin.

Ses doigts effleuraient la peau de la jeune fille, descendant sur ses bras, puis passant sur la serviette blanche en allant jusqu'aux reins, puis remontant devant, au niveau où la serviette se séparait en deux, là où il voulait glisser ses mains, pour toucher. Pour donner. Pour aimer.

_Quand ta bouche se fait douce_

Naruto continua son manège, laissant sa main droite sur le ventre de Sakura, là où il pourrait d'un seul mouvement enlever le tissu gênant dès qu'elle lui ferait comprendre qu'elle était d'accord. Sa bouche continuait à embrasser, à embraser, à faire glisser sa langue, sur la joue, l'oreille, puis la nuque de Sakura dont le souffle commençait à se faire entendre.

« Naruto… »

_Quand ton corps se fait dur_

La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom le rendit fou. Il arracha la serviette d'un geste, embrassant avec plus de force et de possession la peau blanche, allant doucement exercer sa passion sur sa poitrine.

_Quand le ciel dans tes yeux  
_

Sakura sentait le jeune homme, ses lèvres sur son corps, et le corps brûlant de tendresse de celui-ci, les muscles contractés par la position, la dévorant de l'envie qu'il avait d'elle, son âme semblant s'être éloignée et ses yeux soudain prenant une légère teinte orangée qui lui donnait un air sauvage et bestial, la pureté remplacée par la luxure.

_D'un seul coup n'est plus pur  
_

Elle voyait ce visage revenir à elle de temps à autre, lui montrant par ses regards enflammés tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Sakura s'allongea sur lui, se laissant aller aux baisers et aux morsures douces que Naruto appliquait toujours sur sa gorge, mais encore un peu gênée de sa nudité sur le torse du blond. Il la retourna sous lui en un instant, elle voyait toujours ses yeux enfiévrés, sa bouche légère, sa langue marquant des sillons humides sur la pointe de ses seins. Elle sentit son désir, son envie d'elle, elle avait ces yeux plantés dans les siens, lâchant des promesses à la pelle, des promesses de bonheur.

_Quand tes mains voudraient bien  
_

Elle aurait voulu l'aider.

_Quand tes doigts n'osent pas  
_

Naruto la sentait se cambrer sous lui, excitée par la situation, il entendait sa voix souffler son prénom avec insistance, elle tentait de bouger ses mains, mais rien ne se produisait, elle était comme immobilisée par son désir, elle ne pouvait même pas rendre à Naruto ses caresses.

_Quand ta pudeur dit non  
D' une toute petite voix_

Il s'en était bien aperçu, et évitant son regard, il saisit les deux mains pudiquement inactives de Sakura et les plaqua sur son torse, lui faisant sentir les battements rapides et irréguliers de son cœur, reprenant ses baisers sur le buste de la jeune fille qui cherchait désespérément à manier ses doigts sans oser pour autant. 

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
_

Naruto suçota un peu plus vivement un sein de sa compagne, elle eut un sursaut et toute inhibition disparut tout à coup. Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'à l'entrejambe brûlant du jeune homme et baissa la fermeture éclair, il enleva son pantalon d'un coup sec, se rejetant au dessus d'elle, le caleçon suivit rapidement. La rougeur des joues de Sakura en sentant ce corps contre le sien semblait être la dernière marque de doute.

« Sakura, je t'aime... »

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !  
_

Il avait dit cela dans un râle, un ronronnement presque, continuant son travail, massant la poitrine, les deux enveloppes couvertes de sueur se collant l'une à l'autre, Sakura avait fini de douter.

Ils s'aimaient. 

_Quand tu n'te sens plus chatte  
Et que tu deviens chienne_

Sakura fit glisser ses mains à son tour sur la peau halée, ses doigts suivant les cicatrices. Elle désirait plus, au lieu de rester inactive, elle voulait presque provoquer, mordre, montrer son amour et sa passion si longtemps retenue, elle glissa de nouveau ses mains sur le torse bronzé en sueur, sur les abdominaux, pour les laisser vagabonder sur le sexe tendu de son futur amant.

_Et qu'à l'appel du loup  
Tu brises enfin tes chaînes_

Naruto poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir quand elle le saisit et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté et qu'elle puisse prendre les rênes. Elle glissa à son tour ses lèvres sur les épaules musclées, sur le torse convoité. Elle mordait par endroits sans s'en rendre compte tant sa volonté d'aimer, tant son envie était forte. Les traces rouges que laissaient ses dents disparaissaient rapidement avec le chakra infernal qui semblait en ce moment déchaîné, Naruto soupirait légèrement de plaisir, sentant la bouche de la jeune femme se rapprocher de la verge tendue déjà traitée par la main.

Le désir si visible de l'homme ne sembla même pas surprendre Sakura qui le prit en bouche en quelques secondes, lui arrachant une plainte de délice en enroulant sa langue autour et y appliquant quelques mouvements d'avant en arrière. Naruto éprouva un plaisir si intense qu'il dut se tenir au drap, ses ongles au bord de devenir des griffes le déchirant sous la pression que Sakura lui faisait subir, puis en un poing de jouissance rageur s'enfonçant dans sa peau lorsqu'il la fit reculer pour que le partage ne cesse pas si tôt, prononçant le nom de son aimée. Sakura remonta doucement, léchant les gouttes de sueur, pour embrasser les lèvres qui venaient à sa rencontre.

Naruto la renversa sous lui, continuant de faire jouer sa langue avec la sienne, parcourant son palais avec une possession excessive, puis murmurant doucement son prénom en la pénétrant de toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

_Quand ton premier soupir  
Se finit dans un cri_

Sakura poussa un cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir lorsqu'il déchira la fine peau de vierge, s'enfonçant complètement en elle, un peu inquiet mais se sentant soudain décontracté. Le chakra rouge sur ses mains lui apparut alors, il hésita. Cela pouvait bien être Kyuubi qui faisait des siennes, Kyuubi qui le faisait agir de la sorte et Sakura se laissait faire simplement par désespoir…

_Quand c'est moi qui dis non_

Alors, voulant résister à son démon, voulant plus que tout respecter la jeune fille et ne jamais la blesser comme l'autre l'avait fait, il parvint à articuler un faible « non » avant de commencer à se retirer doucement, la faisant frémir de plus belle.

L'envie et la fièvre peintes sur son visage, Sakura donna un coup de hanches, faisant perdre l'esprit au jeune homme qui se donnait tant de mal pour résister à l'appel bestial provenant du fond de lui même, se confondant avec ce chakra rouge sang. Elle lui lança un regard provocant avant de l'enlacer, attirant sa bouche à elle et lui mordillant les lèvres sauvagement, susurrant un « oui » qui fit perdre à Naruto toute conscience de ses actes.

_Quand c'est toi qui dit oui_

Il commença alors un mouvement de va et vient, plus heureux qu'on ne pouvait l'être, un sentiment de bonheur mêlé à ce désir et à ce bien-être présent qui le rendait fou au creux de l'estomac et du cœur.__

Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,

« Je t'aime tellement Sakura… » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer avant d'accélérer doucement la cadence, arrachant à la jeune fille des gémissements de plaisir, grognant lui même lors de ses coups plus violents.

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !  
_

Ils étaient corps sur corps, cœurs à cœurs, les battements et les cris résonnant dans la pièce comme un tambour battant. Sakura avait le poids de Naruto sur elle, l'étouffant presque, sentant cette étreinte si forte, amoureuse, presque colérique autour d'elle, une prison où elle s'était enfermée elle même, de sa propre volonté. Naruto se sentait si lourd et si puissant à la fois, alors qu'il possédait la femme qu'il aimait, se demandant vaguement comment elle parvenait à supporter le fardeau qu'il était malgré ses efforts pour se tenir sur ses mains.

_Quand mon corps sur ton corps  
Lourd comme un cheval mort_

Il accéléra encore, perdant finalement complètement toute notion des choses et fermant à demi les yeux alors que Sakura ne cessait de se cambrer sous lui. Il oubliait sa douleur, sa peine, et même son désir ne le faisait plus rager, il ne sentait même plus sa propre existence, ne se laissant vivre que pour cet instant, si la notion de vie et de mort était encore présente dans son esprit embrumé de jouissance.

_Ne sait pas ne sait plus  
S' il existe encore_

Ne plus exister… Et l'aimer.

_Quand on a fait l'Amour  
Comme d'autres font la guerre  
_

Ils étaient là tous les deux, perdus dans le corps de l'autre. Ils faisaient l'amour en une guerre d'êtres et de membres enlacés, Sakura remontant ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruto. Ils se sentaient encore plus.

La sueur coulant des épaules du garçon où Sakura avait enfoncé ses ongles et des tempes de la fille qui serrait les dents sous la folie qui s'était emparée d'elle leur rappelait vaguement leur statut, leurs guerres de tous les jours et le liquide rouge que d'autres en ce moment faisaient verser à leur place.

_Quand c'est moi le soldat  
Qui meurt et qui la perd  
_

Naruto voulait bien perdre toutes les guerres, mourir au combat s'il le fallait, il pouvait bien être ce soldat allongé dans la boue, blessé, attendant la mort et la voyant arriver avec soulagement, il n'aurait pas été plus heureux et plus entier qu'à cet instant. Il se sentait venir, Sakura criant son prénom en un dernier appel, raccourcissant encore le moment de la fin. Naruto se répandit en elle, poussant un dernier râle de plaisir, Sakura se détendant lentement avec lui après l'effort.

Ils se sentaient bien tous les deux. Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir laissé passer quelque chose, comme s'il avait perdu, il aurait voulu donner encore plus à Sakura, il aurait voulu que jamais elle ne cesse de gémir sous ses doigts, que jamais elle n'arrête de se cambrer pour haleter entre ses bras, alors qu'il se retirait et tombait sur le côté, épuisé. Est-ce que c'était comme perdre une guerre ? Est-ce que l'amour était également fait de ça ? Non, c'était juste qu'il s'était senti si vivant en cet instant que l'idée d'une mort imminente ne l'effrayait pas ni ne l'étonnait.

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
_

Il se pencha sur son oreille, lui murmurant en un doux soupir un dernier « Je t'aime », elle répondant puis tournant la tête pour recevoir le baiser qu'il lui donna. Des larmes de joie coulaient des yeux bleus redevenus plus purs que le ciel, Sakura retint également un sanglot de bonheur et leur sommeil fut scellé d'un autre langoureux baiser qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose :

_Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime…_

FIN

Too, ému : Neuf pages…

Sakura, qui a passé le plus beau moment de sa vie : #_#

Naruto, dépassé par les évènements : O_O

Sasuke : -_- Et bien sûr, il a trouvé le moyen de me faire crever…

Too : Désolé, c'est un pur réflexe ^^'… (un bon réflexe d'ailleurs…)

Naruto, embarrassé : Heu… J'ai été bon ?

Sakura : Naruto… T'a été super ! Dites-lui bien qu'il a été super ! Sinon…

Too : Oui ?

Sakura, pointant l'auteur du doigt : Sinon c'est Too qui a mal écrit !

Edit : Wouh, je ne pensais pas qu'une fiction qui datait autant, lemon, PWP et tout ce qui va avec, puisse encore être lisible ! J'ai remis les paroles de la chanson pour plus d'authenticité. Je n'aime pas beaucoup le romantisme cuisant qui en ressort, mais cet OS reflète vraiment beaucoup de choses et correspond tout à fait à ce que je voulais faire sur cette chanson. J'ai corrigé quelques fautes de réalisme et d'orthographe. J'espère que ça pourra vous plaire encore


End file.
